


Happiness is a Warm Puppy

by Rererewritten



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rererewritten/pseuds/Rererewritten
Summary: Lena's always wanted a dog. Someone to greet her at the end of the day. Someone to love her unconditionally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff. I don't do fluff. I 100% blame Kara Danvers' adorableness.

* * *

 

 

This thing between them is still new. It’s interviews turned gala invites turned lunch dates turned game nights and meeting the friends. It’s something, though Lena is not quite sure what. She knows what she wants it to be, though, what she hopes it to be, and it is times like this when Kara pops in unannounced with a bag of each of their favorite pasta dishes from that Italian restaurant down the street and a shy smile that Lena thinks Kara wants it to be that something too.

“So tell me about your latest article,” Lena urges in between bites.

“It’s not an article yet,” Kara wrinkles her nose, causing Lena to fight down the soft smile she feels forming. “Just an assignment. If it’s good enough then it’ll be turned into an article.”

“It will be good enough,” Lena says without hesitation.

Kara’s cheeks flush as she busies herself with her dinner, “It's on the animal shelter…down on 17th?”

Lena nods. She knows the one. She donates to it annually. “Is there something wrong with it?”

“No, well, yes, but not in an exposé kind of way. They have a big fundraiser coming up to help them get all stocked up on warm beds and blankets and stuff for the winter. It’s typical Catco fluff, but it’s a good cause, and I get to play with the animals.”

“So a win-win.”

“Yes,” Kara gives a soft giggle as she tries to mask her grin. “Do you have any pets?”

“I’ve always wanted to get a dog, but I’m far too busy with work and trying to get the company where I want it to be to give one the attention it needs, unfortunately. It wouldn’t be right,” she shrugs as she opens her bottle of water to have something to distract herself with.

“Why not get a cat? They are supposed to be much lower maintenance.”

But Lena shakes her head. She'd always wanted a dog, growing up. She thought it would be nice to have someone there when she got home from school, someone that was excited to see her, someone that would run to greet her, eyes filled with love and warmth. She thought it would be nice to have someone to trust, someone she could talk to without worrying about how her words could be twisted against her. She thought it would be nice to have that one constant good in her life, that one ray of light that was content with her in whatever form she chose to be.

But Lilian was a cat person, and so Lena's dream of a pet dog was never realized. Not that it really mattered. She was sent off to boarding school out of the country as soon as she was old enough, so she wouldn't have been around for the dog. But it was always something she couldn't help but want.

And she tells Kara as much, her mouth falling open at the end in slight horror, “I’m sorry, I did not mean to just blurt all that out like that,” she tucks an errant curl that’s fallen from her bun behind her ear, “I must sound so—“

“Wonderful.”

“Wonderful?”

Kara’s mouth twitches, and she gives a small smile, “Yes.”

Lena’s cheeks warm, and she is thankful for the reporter’s ability to know when a subject needs changing as Kara asks her about her day.

They end the impromptu dinner with a tight hug that ends with the same slight awkwardness that hangs over all of their encounters as of late, Kara’s nose grazing across Lena’s cheek as they slowly break apart, Lena biting her own bottom lip nervously as her gaze falls to Kara’s mouth.

“Try not to work too late,” Kara’s voice is soft, and Lena is hypnotized by the way her lips wrap around each syllable.

“Thank you for dinner.”

“That wasn’t a 'Yes, Kara',” Kara frowns playfully as she steps back and shrugs on her coat.

“It wasn’t,” Lena agrees with a smile. “I’ll see you soon?”

And with a surge of confidence that sets Lena reeling, Kara pushes forward and places a lingering kiss on her cheek, “Definitely.”

And so maybe later that night, Lena finds herself knocking lightly on Kara’s door, not wanting to wake her if she is already asleep, but unable to go on with the way her body had been buzzing ever since Kara had left her office earlier without doing _something_.

“Lena?” Kara opens the door in surprise, looking more than awake, with her hair down in soft curls as she hastily pushes her glasses on her face. “Is everything okay?”

“I just…I just…” She takes in Kara’s patient gaze and surges forward, pausing for a moment to find Kara’s eyes closed, the taller girl already leaning in, and she can’t help the wide smile she’s sporting as she presses their lips together. Kara’s cheeks are flushed when Lena pulls away, and she brings a hand to her mouth to try and hide the grin spreading across her face.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Lena breathes.

__

  
Lena has all but moved into Kara's place with the amount of time she spends there. She likes how warm it is, and how comfortable it is, and how lived in it feels. And she likes going there after a late night at work because Kara greets her, looking like Lena's very definition of "home" in her soft pajamas with her warm smile and even warmer hug. And even when there are circles under her eyes, Kara makes sure to ask about Lena's day as she takes her hand and walks her towards the bathroom where a hot shower is waiting. And Kara is there with her patient gaze and sympathetic ear, and Lena pours out her every thought without fear because she trusts her.

And sometimes Lena gets there before Kara, and she makes sure to put a couple pizza's warming in the oven. And when Kara comes walking in with her notebook in hand and a frustrated twist of her mouth, Lena laces their fingers together and guides her to the couch where she sits behind her and rubs her shoulders as Kara vents about a lack of leads.

And sometimes Kara comes flying in with wind tangled hair and an exhausted sigh, and Lena is waiting with a cool towel to clean the soot off her face before kissing her firmly to remind them both that she's safe and whole and home.

And sometimes they both arrive late and tired and strained, and they collapse together in a tangle of limbs, their eyes closed before their heads hit the pillows, both assured that they can shut down and sleep peacefully with the other one there next to them.

And one day, Lena arrives at Kara's, and there, in Kara's arms, nestled against her soft tshirt is a fluffy white puppy with a red ribbon tied around it's neck. And Lena freezes at the site as Kara approaches her cautiously.

"I figured since you basically live here now, I mean, you're here more than you're at your place--actually, I don't even remember the last time you stayed at your place--" Kara rambles nervously.

Lena reaches out a tentative hand, swallowing hard as the puppy stretches out its nose to sniff her curiously.

"--I just thought that between the two of us, we would be able to give it the time it needs. I know you always wanted one so that you would always have someone there for you, and I want you to have that. I want you to feel that warmth, and that love."

Lena bites her lip as the puppy licks her finger, and she looks up to find Kara's nose twitching as she continues to explain her decision, her eyes warm yet nervous as they dance across Lena's face in an attempt to gauge her reaction.

"I don't want you to want for anything."

Lena takes a steadying breath, "There's nothing more I could want than you."

Kara blushes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I love her," she scratches behind the puppy's ears. "Her?"

Kara nods, "I thought we could name them together."

"Them?"

Kara casts a guilty eye towards the large pillow on the floor by the sofa where another puppy, nearly identical is sleeping soundly, "I read that it helps when you have two. They can keep each other company--"

Lena cuts her off with a gentle kiss before wrapping her fingers around Kara's upper arm, delighting in the feel of soft skin over hardened muscle, and allowing herself to be led towards the sofa where she carefully picks up the sleeping dog before curling up on the couch. Cuddling with her three puppies, she and Kara quietly spit ball names back and forth before she starts to doze off.

Kara places the new puppies in their basket, bringing a finger to her lips in what she knows is a futile gesture to keep them quiet before she turns and gathers Lena up in her arms, carrying her to their bed.

  
\--

  
Personally, Lena thinks the puppies are the cutest in existence. And so maybe they chewed up a pair of her _really_ expensive shoes. And Kara has to fly home lightning quick during her breaks to let them out. And sometimes Lena has to bring them to work because Kara will be stuck out in the field, but during tense moments of conference calls and products that won't cooperate and dead-end research, she gets to look down and smile at the slight pink lip gloss mark Kara left on the top of Pots' head that morning. And Sticker may have attempted to bury that flash drive with the specs for L-Corps latest project, but thankfully the only place he could find to bury it was the couch cushions.

And maybe they grow. Quickly. And Lena has moved a lot of stuff to Kara's, and one night when Lena is rummaging through her clothes to find that one dress she wants to wear to the gala because she enjoys the way Kara's eyes remain glued to her when she puts it on, and she is growing increasingly frustrated at her own inability to find it, and she is sighing because it must be back at her place, Kara casually--as casually as she can while fidgeting with her glasses and twitching her mouth--suggests they just move in together for real. And Lena stills Kara's mouth with her own, and the couple is late for the gala Lena's company is hosting, and Lena couldn't have worn that dress anyway because of the love marks now lining her sternum.

But with the dogs, whom Lena is certain weigh more than her now--though it doesn't stop her from letting them sit on her lap so she can snuggle into them, especially on Kara's late nights when she's out saving the city, and Lena is doing her best not to be too worried--and Lena's things being moved in, and the increasing lack of space, it quickly becomes clear that this isn't going to work.

So they start looking for a new place, one with enough rooms for them each to have their own workspace. One with a master bedroom plenty big enough that the addition of kryptonite panels wouldn’t make it too cramped because it would be nice not to have to stop in the middle of things to find Kara's bracelet or Lena's necklace. One with plenty of space for the dogs. One they fill with a mixture of new purchases and Kara's old furniture because there is just something about that couch that screams “home” to Lena, and once they're done re-decorating, they've managed to find a way to merge function with comfort. And the first time Lena comes home from work to be greeted by two large white dogs that nearly knock her off her feet in their enthusiasm, and one warm girlfriend with her hair pulled up and her glasses slipping down her nose as Kara kisses her sweetly in between rambles about a new story she is working on, drawing an actual giggle out of Lena, she knows. She _knows_. This is it. This is love. This is family. And it's all hers.

 


End file.
